


Ради гения Юки

by mizuame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Idols, Present Tense, Sacrifice, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Банри понимает, что с ним гений Юки никогда не будет оценен по достоинству.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Ради гения Юки

Банри смотрит на себя и на Юки и понимает: великими им не стать. Re:vale популярны, но не более того. И вроде все хорошо, но прогресса нет, и Банри не понимает, что он делает не так. Суть проблемы доходит до него, только когда слышит от одной из фанаток: «Они так похожи, Юки-кун и Бан-кун».

Это как открытие, инсайт, эврика. Это не лежит на поверхности, но так очевидно. У Юки взрывной характер, он нелюдим и резковат; Банри добр, обходителен и мягок, но вся эта разница видна в только тем, кто находится за сценой. На сцене они почти единое целое и очень похожи между собой. Они находятся в гармонии, и эта гармония скучна!

Банри приглядывается, наблюдает, изучает и приходит к выводу: все так, как показалось сначала. Теперь он чувствует, что ограничивает возможности Юки, создает стеклянный потолок, выше которого они вместе не поднимутся.

Все это подавляет, и Банри решает, что должен уйти. Это больно, но выбора у него нет. Юки — гений, а он всего лишь последователь. Он должен поступить правильно.

Выводить себя из игры без замены нельзя, и Банри ищет того, кто может встать на его место. Он должен быть веселым, ярким, таким, чтобы оттенять холодный образ Юки. И, что самое главное, — он должен любить Юки, а таких людей почти нет. Но когда Банри видит сияющие глаза Момо, он понимает — нашел.

Ему требуется время, чтобы свести Момо и Юки. Если Момо можно просто попросить, то Юки упрям и побаивается новых людей. Но идет время, Юки оттаивает, а Банри в это время заводит знакомства и создает связи в мире шоу-бизнеса. Он надеется, что когда уйдет, это поможет Юки и Момо. Люди ненавидят Юки, но сделают ему одолжение, в память о Банри, который ушел.

Почти все готово и Банри ищет повод исчезнуть. Ему не хочется бросать группу, но он обязан сделать это ради гения Юки. И он ищет, подбирает подходящий предлог, чтобы отойти в сторону.

Предлог находится сам.

Лежа в больнице Банри думает, что дешево отделался и окончательно уверяется в существовании высшей сущности, которая знает наши желания и удовлетворяет их. Он думает, что с этим упавшим прожектором все вышло почти хорошо, хотя Юки чуть не наделал глупостей, связавшись с Куджо. Но Банри делает последний шаг — уходит, исчезает, и замирает в ожидании.

Пока про Re:vale не слышно, Банри каждый день мучается сомнениями. Стоило ли уходить? Справится ли Момо? Согласится ли Юки? Получится ли у них? Он даже устраивается к небольшому продюсеру, чтобы проще было следить за бывшими друзьями. Но когда он слышит о дебюте, сердце его успокаивается. Ему остается только наблюдать за тем, как Re:vale вновь поднимается, и в этот раз — на самую вершину.


End file.
